Automobiles of the present vintage generally include an engine compartment in which the battery is mounted. In most cars, the engine compartment is at the front of the vehicle although in some cases the engine compartment is at the rear. When the battery becomes discharged it is common practice to start the engine by connecting jumper cables from the terminals of the discharged battery to the terminals of a charged battery in another automobile. Since most automobiles have the battery located at the front of the vehicle the usual practice is to drive the front end of the operative vehicle up to the front end of the inoperative vehicle. Otherwise, extremely long jumper cables are required and, for the most part, the emergency jumper cables now in use would not be sufficiently long to make the necessary connections. Many serious accidents have occurred on highways where an operative vehicle has attempted to make a U-turn on the highway or has parked along the side of the inoperative vehicle during an emergency battery jumping operation.